fictievelandenfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:De Kroeg
Welkom in de kroeg het forum waar je kunt discussiëren! LLamads Zouden jullie leuk vinden als we gaan samen werken met Lamada? Dat is een geofictie-wiki waarvan de landen al vaststaan. Ik denk dat we hier wel mee kunnen samenwerken. apr 22, 2010 18:05 (UTC) Hmm.. Ik weet niet. Ik wil wel graag dat dit een aparte wiki blijft, waarbij je nog steeds gewoon je landje kan stichten. En die wiki werkt niet bij mij.. MastvlagVS apr 23, 2010 13:55 (UTC) :Nogmaals proberen? Het is gewoon http://llamadawiki.nl/wiki/Hoofdpagina 83.86.6.46 apr 23, 2010 14:03 (UTC) ::Mastvlag, het blijft ook gewoon een aparte wikia. allen gaan we dan samenwerken met een andere wiki. apr 24, 2010 14:19 (UTC) Ook nooit meer wat van gehoord, van het samenwerkings-plan! :P Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:46 (UTC) Oud voorstel van Mastvlag Quote van mastvlag op hety S3N forum: 'Misschien is het een idee dat 'fictieve landen' een wereld is, waarin iedereen nog steeds een stad, land. etc. kan stichten, maar dat ze in contact kunnen komen, en dat er ook gebeurtenissen komen die de hele wereld kan treffen.' Je hoeft niet per se mee te doen hier mee. Je mag kiezen of je hiermee mee wil doen. Andere idee hoor ik graag mei 23, 2010 09:44 (UTC) :Wat is het S3N forum en is het nog actief? Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:11 (UTC) :www.sims3nieuws.nl (klik op forum.) Nog actief. Ik had daar promotie gemaakt voor Fictieve Landen. jun 28, 2010 09:13 (UTC) Oh, leuk is dat! Zó kwam je dus aan de gebruikers hier, da's slim van je hoor. :P Nieuwe Start jun 28, 2010 09:15 (UTC) Feedback Graag wat feedback van ervaren gebruikers over het artikel Nahejdin (en de bijbehorende artikelen over de beroemde plaatsen in deze hoofdstad van Kajunda. Alvast bedankt, Indiaantje jul 8, 2010 18:10 (UTC) Waaiendland Ik zie dat Waaiendland al lang erg incompleet is, misschien is het een idee om daarvan een project te maken, net zoals project sprookjes? MastvlagVS aug 1, 2010 14:40 (UTC) :Ik zal wel iets opzetten aug 1, 2010 17:21 (UTC) mededeling Hierbij stop ik met het zijn van beheerder van deze wikia. ik leg mijn adminschap neer. Ik blijf nog wel bijdragen. Wie de nieuwe beheerder wil worden moet zich melden. Ik stop er mee om dat het beheerderschap van een wiki nogal zwaar is okt 12, 2010 16:47 (UTC) :Het is dus toch waar, je kunt het beheerderschap niet aan. Je hebt niet de benodigde vaardigheden en bent er niet toe in staat de boel draaiende te houden. Ik heb het altijd al geweten en je ermee willen helpen maar je hebt nu dus de hoop opgegeven. Betekent dit dat je tevens op zult houden met het leveren van bijdragen, Lotje? Dr. Magnus okt 12, 2010 17:50 (UTC) ::(Ik heet BTW Pierlot) Ik blijf nog wel bijdragen, alleen niet meer als beheerder. Maar er zijn nu geen actieve burocraten (die kunnen gebruikers rechten geven). DE Wikia Staff kan dit overigens ook okt 13, 2010 05:24 (UTC) :Dat betekent nu dus ook dat iemand de wikia kan adopteren, het roer volledig om kan gooien en alles wat je ooit schreef kan verwijderen of veranderen (ook Horigheim, dus). De wikia is immers niet langer van jou. Zou je dat leuk vinden, of had je er nog niet over nagedacht? Dr. Magnus okt 13, 2010 09:35 (UTC) ::Misschien kan je aan snateraar vragen of hij je rechten kan geven. Ik ben iniedergeval vooor okt 13, 2010 09:37 (UTC) Jij bent degene die me die rechten afnam. Ik begrijp sowieso niet dat je vertrekt van FL: dit is de enige site waar je respect hebt; op wikination is iedereen meestal tegen je en wordt je beschouwd als een halvegare (vanwege je vreemde gedragingen). Dr. Magnus okt 13, 2010 15:09 (UTC)